Between the Lines
by Another Artist
Summary: They met, fell in love, got married, and lived happily ever after. But things are never as simple as they seem. For Syberian Quest's June prompt: Freedom. OneShot.


They met, fell in love, got married, and lived happily ever after. But things are never as simple as they seem.

**Between the Lines**

Once upon a time, two young adults met under frantic circumstances. It was just a physical attraction then, a trick of the eyes rather than true love. But neither of them could let it go.

_Actually, it was guilt that kept the two together. He couldn't let go of the aching he felt whenever he saw her brothers wandering around, one blind and the other with ongoing migraines. And once he realized she liked him, he knew he couldn't turn her down and risk destroying her even further.  
><em>

They fell in love quickly after.

_In reality, it was she who fell in love, and he stuck around just so he couldn't hurt her anymore. But in truth, when she wasn't looking, his gaze would fall onto a younger girl's with darker hair and eyes. His true love was so close, and at the same time, so far. _

They were inseparable, doing everything together as a couple. Their fingers were intertwined, expressing their tight bond. Their connection was unbreakable, and nothing could tear apart their undeniable love.

_But she didn't know that he struggled to loosen the chains that kept them together. Every day he spent trying to cut through them, but they were too strong. The only way to break them was to break her, and he had already done that - he couldn't do again. He just couldn't._

When it came to proposing, it was all very romantic. He led her to a park as the sun was setting, and as she stared out towards the horizon, he magically pulled out the velvet red box she had been yearning to see.

_The problem was, he didn't want to propose. He didn't want yet another thing to hold them together. But years passed, and it was either propose or leave, and he knew neither he or she would do the latter. After many debates with his best friend, he finally built up the courage to buy the diamond ring.  
><em>

Bending down on one knee, he shakily asked her those four words she had only dreamed of hearing. With a squeal, she jumped on him and took the ring lovingly.

_He was nervous because he was reluctant. He didn't want to say them, but he had to. Choking those four words out was even harder than apologizing to her the first time he saw her after the accident. As she fell into his arms, he felt a chill run through him._

She said yes.

_But he wanted to say no. _

The wedding wasn't very grand, to her displeasure. She wanted a big wedding with all of her friends and even her extended family, but what she got was a smaller and more toned down wedding than the one she dreamed about.

_She had begged and begged, but he couldn't stand the thought of everyone witnessing their vows and promises. Especially the one girl who he really wanted to promise himself to. So he made up an excuse that he didn't like big events - when, in truth, he loved them, because he was a people person - and got her to reluctantly agree to it._

When the day came, and she was walking down the aisle, her dress flowing behind her, he couldn't help but stare at her in awe and wonder. He was finally doing it - he was finally marrying the girl he loved for so many years.

_As she walked down the aisle, he stared at her, the girl he was to spend the rest of his life with. It was as if she were to be his prison mate the rest of his life. _

And finally, those two words came that sealed the deal.

_Those two words were like the lock, and he just couldn't find the key._

The two who thought they could never reach their happily ever after finally did. With two beautiful children, the two are living contently in a suburb house, their love never fading as each day goes by.

_The girl got her happily ever after, but the boy never did. He still regrets everything, from the accident to their proposal, but he knows he cannot change anything. His children make him happier than his wife, and their smiles keep him going._

_But with each day, his love grows weaker for her. He painfully reminds himself of the girl he loved before, now married and successful, who he had to leave behind to rescue his conscience. And no one will ever know that the fairy tale everyone bought into, was just a hideous lie dressed in fantasies and glitter. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hamilton/Sinead, with implied Hamilton/Natalie at parts. It's kind of short, I'll admit, but I didn't want to drag it out to be ridiculously long either. This is for Syberian Quest's monthly prompts, which can be found on her profile page. This prompt was all about freedom... although Hamilton has no freedom. Well, the prompt said their had to be a "prisoner" of sorts and that it was okay if said prisoner was still "locked up", which mine is. Please go check out her prompt for more details. :)

Hope you enjoyed, and please point out any mistakes. Thanks a ton for reading! _  
><em>


End file.
